Proof of Life
by Vegetto800
Summary: Harry's 5th year of Hogwarts was rought with pain. Now the summer following it will be rought with new twists in turns on his journey to his impending destiny. AU! R&R.


Proof of Life.

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Only JK. Rowling and Warner Brothers do.

A/N#2: Yep another new story by yours truly. I do have a problem finishing them don't I. oh well. I hope you guys at least give this one a chance. Extreme AU will be this story.

--

It was a bright and sunny day out in Surrey. Birds were singing and children were playing out in the street with their friends. It was serene life for all those who lived in the area. All with the exception of a young man who lived in Number 4 Privet drive.

His name was Harry Potter. For the most part he was normal young man with normal wants and desires for a teenager of nearly 16. The only thing that made him different was the fact that he was a wizard. Most people don't believe in magic, nor do they know it even exists. His relatives know all to well it does. And poor Harry is regularly reminded of that fact by his uncle and cousin.

You see, Harry's parents were killed by a dark wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort. Its a little known fact that Tom Riddle hated his name so much. That he used it to create his new alias. As I said before, he killed Harry's parents to get to Harry himself. The reason being is that Voldemort heard about a prophecy that a young child who was born at the end of the 7th month or July would be the one to finally destroy the dark lord.

Of course he couldn't have that. So he sent his minions out in search of this boy and I say boy because it happened that only 2 boys were born on that fateful night of July 31st. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Unfortunately for Harry, he was the one picked to be the supposed prophecy child. But Neville's would be changed also by that night as well. You see when It was heard around the wizarding world that Voldemort had fallen at the hands of a 15 month old, The Death Eaters as they were called. Tortured and nearly killed Neville's parents in a sort of retaliation.

That was nearly 16 years ago and Harry was never made aware of this until he turned 11 when he received his first Hogwarts letter. after that time on, his quote on quote, punishments doubled. His uncle Vernon had always physically disciplined him for most of the time, Harry just standing up or being in the same room. His cousin Dudley was no different. Always chasing him around the house or the neighborhood with his hooligan friends. His Aunt Petunia was a bit of a mystery to Harry. At first she was no better than the other two. but then at the beginning of his 5th year. A howler had arrived with a cryptic message. All it said was remember...not much else could be heard because it fizzled out before it finished. After that time, She changed.

If it weren't for the hellish year that saw Harry's godfather Sirius Black die and a his friends hurt in the Department of Mysteries. He would have gave it more thought. But now all he could do was look out his window and watch all the happy kids playing with their friends and family. Suddenly he heard large thumps coming up the stairs. He knew what was about to happen.

The door opened loudly with a bang against his wardrobe, and there stood his tower and overweight uncle Vernon.

"Well freak! Its time for your medicine..." Vernon said with a cruel smile. Harry didn't acknowledge him.

This only served to anger the whale of a man even more. He stalked up to Harry and grabbed him by the collar on his shirt. Yanking him out of his chair and throwing him to the ground. Harry's head hit hard with the barely carpeted wood paneling. His vision blurred and an immediate headache made it presence known. But the whole while, Harry didn't make a sound. He knew it would only encourage his uncle to do more.

A few swift kicks to the gut and the fat man was nearly out of breath. Still no sound from Harry. With a loud roar that reminded Harry of a bear going after food...His uncle delivered a kick hard enough to crack a rib or two. Breathing became very difficult after that. Still no sounds came out of Harry's mouth. And not for a lack of trying either. It was taking everything he had not to scream in pain.

Soon Harry heard another voice just after that last kick to his stomach.

"Vernon stop this!" came the familiar voice of his Aunt.

"Petunia! His kind threatened us! I will make sure HE knows that we will no tolerate such things!" Vernon accentuated his point with another kick to Harry's already battered body. This time Harry gave in to the pain and blacked out. But just before he did, he could swear that he saw a jet of red light coming from his Aunt's direction. Then darkness overcame him.

--

Harry awoke with a start several hours later. By now it was night time and only the moon light gave his room and sort of illumination. He looked around and saw someone standing by his window, just staring out of it like he did just hours previously. He was about to ask who they were, when he noticed that his breathing was regular and his chest nor any other part of his body hurt at all.

This was very puzzling to him. He shifted thoughts when he heard the sound of fabric rustling. The young woman turned to regard Harry.

"I see your up finally...How do you feel?" She asked him. Harry for his part had heard that voice or something similar but couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" He asked, completely ignoring her previous question on how he felt.

She smiled at him for a moment. She seemed to revel in the moment before she answered him.

"Why don't you recognize my voice my dear nephew?" It was so innocent and sweet sounding that Harry could have swore his teeth began to hurt.

Then realization dawned on him at what she had said. She called him Nephew!

"WHAT!?" he shouted. "You are not my Aunt!" this time it was not as loud but loud none the less.

Petunia continued to smile at Harry. "Now Harry, please just sit back and relax. I have a rather long story to tell you..."

And what a story it was. Harry had a wide range of emotions that he felt during the time she regaled him with her tail. He could never believe after all the years she had told him that she hated her freak sister that they had actually been very close and that Petunia was literally made to forget that bond.

"Are you saying that Dumbledore did this to you..?" In a way it did make an odd sense to him. After all he had been through since going to Hogwarts. The Stone, The Chamber, The framing of Sirius and even the tournament. It all fit!

"I can see by the look on your face that you really don't need an answer to that question. But yes he did. After he obliviated me and put those false memories in my head. I really thought that you were the devil incarnate." At this Harry actually smiled a bit.

"That might just become true after what you have told me...So what do we do now?" Petunia this time gave Harry a warm smile.

"First we have to head to your god father's will reading." It was this point where Harry's expression changed to sadness.

"I miss him Aunt Petunia." He let a few tears escape his eyes and they rolled down his cheeks. They splashed on his hands that were resting on his lap.

Petunia walked over to him and for the first time that he or even SHE could ever remember..She embraced him. For Harry, it was like a damn had burst and the tears began to flow freely.

Several minutes passed before Harry calmed down.

"All better?" she asked with a tender voice.

Harry just nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. Petunia let him go and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in a minute Harry. Nature is calling.." Harry couldn't help himself and looked down at her swaying rear. He thought he noticed some changes in his Aunt.

First off. She didn't look like the horse that he had associated her with all these years. Her hair was still long and black as midnight, but now it held a shine to it that was almost...magic! her frame didn't look nowhere near as frail as it once did either..and her ass...

"_OH MY GOD POTTER!!_ _She is your Aunt for Merlin sakes! Although she does have a great ass_..." Here Harry slapped himself hard. He couldn't believe the thoughts running around in his head.

When Petunia returned. She noticed the distressed look on her nephew's face.

"You ok there Harry?" She asked a little concerned.

"Uhhh...no..nothing A-Aunt Petunia.." Harry nearly slapped himself again for that display. "_Good one! She definitely won't suspect nothing now_!"

Petunia looked at him for a long moment. But decided to just drop the matter...for now.

"Well then, I think its about time for our escort to show up..." Just then. There was a knock on Harry's bedroom door.

Petunia walked over and opened it. There stood one of the last descendent's of the Black family. Nymphadora Tonks. But don't ever call her by her first name. It could get you severely hexed if you do.

"Wotcher Harry!" She said as she walked over to give the young man a hug.

He embraced her back. He was still surprised that she was going to be taking him to Gringotts.

" I don't understand...Why aren't you taking me Aunt Petunia?" He asked.

"Oh I will be going. That you can be sure of. I WANT Dumbledore to see that his control over me has finally been released. I will not be a puppet of his anymore!."

Those words also mirrored how Harry himself was feeling. He was tired of being taken advantage of. And would no longer stand for it.

"Alright folks. Its time to head off! Oh and one more thing. Harry...I need you to stay as calm as possible. I know all about what has been going on. With Petunia doing what she is doing. This will complicate things, but I need you to stay calm and not be overly rude the the Headmaster. Lets play the game just a bit longer."

Harry could see the sense in her words. He was almost inclined to do what he wanted to do..and that was to simply rake the old man over the coals, so to speak. Yet with Tonks, he knew he should listen. She could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

He nodded his acceptance. Tonks grabbed a pen off of Harry's run down desk and cast the "Portus Charm" on the writing tool. After they all touched it, they were whisked away to what could very well be...The changing of their entire lives.

--

A/N: I hope you liked what I have cooked up once again. If so leave me a review. If not then still leave me a review. If its a flame. Please leave it then. I always need a good laugh. I like constructive criticism, so don't be shy to let me know what I can improve or if you have anything you'd like to add. I am more than happy to see if I can use it.

If I can then you will get the credit. Thanks for reading.


End file.
